helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucilia's Birthday
Info You got an invitation to Lucilia's birthday party. Check out what's gonna happen! Objective Go to Birthday Party: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Lucilia: Is Lady Ellenstein home? Maid: Yes. Ah, a maid from another family... Magda: Hello, Miss Lucilia! Maid: Is she your friend? I'm sorry. I will prepare some tea for you. Lucilia: You don't have to. I'm just a nameless maid. My Lady is a friend of Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Miss Lucilia, am I not your friend? Lucilia: Of course, but I cannot have another maid serve me if she was serving you. Magda: Is Sister Florna okay? Lucilia: Yes. If only she cared more about her relationships... To put it simply, I accidentally told her about my birthday. My Lady gave me the day off. She kicked me out of the mansion because I wasn't willing to leave her. I was wandering around and found your house. Magda: Birthdays should be celebrated! Get your friends and have a birthday party! Lucilia: No one attends a maid's birthday party. Magda: Miss Lucilia, you have no idea how many servants admire you! I'll invite everyone! Story Chat 2 Magda: Everyone is here! Everyone's here! Lucilia: Were there this many people? I... Motiti: Motiti is here with delicious snacks! I hid them under the not delicious snacks! Am I smart? Ivan: I heard servants were having a party here? I haven't talked with everyone for a while! Be careful when opening this bottle of wine. It's really good. Magda and Lucilia: Isn't that- Ivan: The previous Duke Jorcastle killed thirteen writers who didn't finish their stories on time. Each one of these has a taste of their writing. Magda and Lucilia: So you stole it! Ivan: Don't worry. These bottles disappeared from the Jorcastle cellar fifty years ago. I happened to find this one. Magda: Well... Lucilia: I still consider it stolen... Biggus: What are you talking about? Look at what I brought! The only phonograph in Finsel! It's genuinely from Rayorca! Magda: Why is it missing a leg? Biggus: The Grand Duke had broken it when he was angry. With this copy of 'History in Philosopy', it can stand easily. Lucilia: You brought a book?! Biggus: I tried using others. This is the only one that works. Maggie: I love it here! Miss Lucilia, happy birthday! (takes out some money) Lucilia: I can't. Lawrence: It's too be expected only at the Ellenstein house there would be servants having a party during the day... Magda: Thank you for attending. Mr. Lawrence! Lawrence: I just think it's good to celebrate a servant's birthday. Hamilton: Lady Ellenstein, try this venison. It's fresh from the hunt earlier. Magda: Mr. Hamilton, I'm glad you're here! Hamilton: A shabby, small living room. Three points lost. Good music. Two points. Guests are all servants... Two points deducted. Biggus: Stop that. Have a drink with me! Hamilton: This is definitely a twelve out of ten! Magda: It's good everyone brought something. Thank you for being here! Lucilia: I must be insane to be eating with these people who are taking advantage of a noble family... Biggus: Don't you feel jealous watching nobles eat and drink all day? It's good to relax once in a while! Motiti: That's true! Magda: Today is Miss Lucilia's birthday! Each of you should dance with her! Lucilia: What?! No, I don't- Motiti: Motiti wants to dance with Miss Lucilia first! (After an hour...) Lucilia: Then I hit the plate heavily on the nobleman's hand! And asked, 'This salon is only gentleman, right'? It felt good telling him that! Ivan: Good job! Motiti: Nice! Hamilton: It's mu turn to tell a story. One time, Duke Olineaux bought a bathtub... Magda: I haven't been so happy in a long time... Story Chat 3 Maid: My Lady, I'm so happy! When can we do this again? I won't tell Ma'am! Magda: Alright. When can we spend time together, regardless of our position and status...? Category:Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript